Hydrangea
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: He never knew her name, he never asked. He knew she was married to him but he still continued to watch her from his window...was it just mere admiration or more? He didn't know, he'll just let the smell of flowers guide him. In a way. HotaruYuya.


A/N: Finally, a not so KyoYuya fic from me! I wrote a HotaruYuya once (you can read it at a Yahoo!Groups Kyo), but it wasn't finished. I just got this idea one morning when I woke up and my head hurts…so I thought about something that made me happy. This came out. It's still slightly Kyo and Yuya…but nah…lol. Oh well, enjoy. I'm trying a different approach with this. Oh my, I hope I can keep Hotaru in character…forgive for any mistakes in this chapter!

Dedications: To the new manga by Aki-sensei, 'Shirogane no Karasu' and also to fans of this couple?

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh! I just own this story…and Hotaru in a _way_…

-

Chapitre One – Rain

-

Spring came greeting Japan after the last snow melted, the weather was still cool and fresh and flowers were now in bloom. Winter left, taking a break and the cousin came out wearing a flowery dress, parading it, spreading the joy. The Japanese greeted Spring with open arms…except for one man. He hated bright colors and flowers have that trait. He only liked one type of flower and that was _Ajisai_, hydrangeas.

Hotaru woke up one day, the first day of Spring catching up with him as the sound of birds chirping rang out outside of his room, at the balcony. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to ignore the natural alarm. He finally gave up when the knob of his door got tempered with by someone whom he hates very much. He sat up quickly and jumped off of his bed to slam the door right in the hated person's face just as the door creaked open. The door hit home.

"Keikoku!!!! How many times have I told you to not slam the door right in my face?! How many?!!" the person screamed from outside the door, banging furiously.

"How many times have I told you to not enter my room…?" he countered, locking the door and retreated back to the comforts of his bed. His ruffled pale blond hair shone as the first rays of sunlight seeped into his room through the casa curtains. He buried his face into his pillow and hugged it, his bare torso tickled by the blanket under him. His alarm then rang.

Hotaru quickly sat up and stretched his body, sighing. "It's time to wake up…and see Kyo's morning…" he mumbled as he rolled off of his bed and crawled to the windows. He got up and pulled the curtains away from his view and leaned against the window, his eyes narrowing to look at the scene just across of his house.

There, outside his house was the opposite house that belonged to his friend Kyo. There, at the front door of Kyo's house, stood a woman with long golden locks tied into a ponytail, holding a briefcase out to Kyo. She was his wife and Hotaru didn't know her name. She's just Kyo's Wife. He watched her give the briefcase to Kyo and fixed his crooked tie and his hair. He watched from where he stood as her cheeks moved, showing him that she was smiling. He watched with dazed eyes as Kyo gave her a passionate kiss and then left her to stand outside their house and watched as she waved happily at her husband. He watched her smile to herself before getting into her house. Hotaru retreated away from his window.

He walked back to his bed and settled on it, relaxing. He leaned back and slumped into the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his golden eyes and fell asleep again, waiting for the second alarm to really start his day…

-

Shinrei's brows knotted into a frown, taking note of the time. It was half-past 8 in the morning. His brother was late again. It was not that he cared whether or not Keikoku was late for his work; he cared for his OWN work. However, due to the promise he made to himself -which was to bond with his brother more- prevented him from leaving the house for his work because he needed to have breakfast with his younger half-brother.

Sadly, he was not known for being patient.

Getting up from his chair, he slammed his hands on the table and proceeded to leave when a yawn echoed in the kitchen, indicating the presence of the said brother. Shinrei turned to face his still-clothed-in-his-pajamas-that-indicated-that-he-was-not-going-to-work brother with a frown.

"Keikoku, good morning. Sit, let's eat, I made some pancakes and mushroom soup today, your favorites. Hurry and finish it, I'm late for work." he said as he took his seat and began cutting smaller pieces of his pancake. He added the pieces into his –sadly- cold soup and mixed it together. The leftovers were mixed with chocolate syrup. His eyes rose to look at his still standing brother.

"What is wrong?" he inquired as he took a bite of the pancake.

Hotaru just shrugged and sat down for his share of breakfast. He grabbed the Nutella jar and scooped out some of it and pasted it on his pancake. He then spread it evenly on the pancake and rolled it up. He took his knife and began cutting up the pancake roll he made. He ate the cut up pieces with his hands lazily.

Shinrei just stared at the whole scene his brother just made and just shrugged. He took notice of the time on his watch and coughed up some of the orange juice he was drinking. He was very late!

He finished up his soup quickly and downed the rest of the orange juice in one go before slamming it on the table and ran quickly to leave. He grabbed his briefcase and fixed his tie before shouting at his brother:

"Don't forget to lock the door and shut off all the appliances before leaving, Keikoku! And check the messages, father called!" and his voice muted as soon as a slam was heard.

Hotaru just sighed and finished the remains of his breakfast quickly. After drinking his chocolate milk, he then cleared off the dining table. Finished with cleaning the kitchen, he wore an apron –his personalized orange-with-a-chick-at-the-pocket apron- and carried on with doing the chores.

Hotaru vacuumed, dusted and swept the whole house and then did the laundry. Finished loading the washing machine with the last of yesterday's clothes, he then went to the living room, with the intention of watching the daily weather report presented by his close friend, Akari.

At the living room, his eyes fell on the phone and decided against his curiosity to just delete all the messages. He did not really like his father at all.

"Oh well, might as well take a shower and go grocery shopping and hang out with old Bon-Bon…" he decided.

He also did not forget to bring his umbrella.

-

Hanging out with old Bon-Bon took a longer time than he expected when he found out that it was past 6 o'clock in the evening. He left Bon and hurried home with his day's groceries. On his way home, he took the bullet train and then continued to walk all the way to his neighborhood. He needed to hurry and fix dinner. Even though he hated cooking dinner for Shinrei, he still needed to because he hates his nagging. It was getting a bit darker than usual and just as his instincts expected, it rained.

He opened his umbrella, his orange umbrella, and hurried home. As he neared his house, he saw something out of place in front of his gates. It looked like a body. A hunched up body. He just shrugged as he came closer and the body came into view. It was indeed a body, all drenched up in the rain.

He peered closer, noticing the soaked up golden hair. He just stared, waiting for the answer to pop up itself.

Just as he kept staring, the body shook, shivering. A sneeze followed up. Golden eyes came face to face with big green eyes with a shock.

"Aah!" the owner of the green eyes backed away and her back hit the wall behind her. She stared up at him in fear.

It was Kyo's Wife.

"Who're you?!" she questioned, trying to wipe away all the rain on her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Me? I'm Kyo's neighbor…you?"

"What?!" she exclaimed rather sharply. Hotaru backed away.

"Wait, if I'm Kyo's neighbor, then…that makes you my neighbor…" Hotaru mumbled loudly to himself. Kyo's Wife only blinked.

"Why are you out here in the rain? Where's your umbrella? Want me to get it for you from your house?" Hotaru headed for her house but was stopped by a sharp tug at his sleeves. He stopped and turned to look at the woman.

She shook her head. "Don't."

Hotaru only stared at her.

"…that's not my house _anymore_."

"No, you live in this house with Kyo, why is it not your house?"

A vein popped out from the woman's head and she shook with annoyance at his slow comprehension. She let go of his sleeve and turned around, facing away from him and crouched down, letting the rain wet her even more. Hotaru crouched down next to her, discarding the bag of groceries and shielded her body from the rain with his umbrella.

"…what's wrong, Kyo's Wife?"

"THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! I'M **NOT** HIS WIFE ANYMORE!" she screamed, pushing him away, causing him to land sprawled on the road and stare at her in shock.

He looked up at her small shivering body.

She was crying…

…or is that rainwater?

-

A/N: …Hota-kun can never act in a drama like this…sigh. It was damn hard trying to keep him in character when he's the main character…sigh again. Damn. I thought it was easy. This is how it turned out, uglier than what I thought about. Quite short but the drama only starts next chapter. Yes, I think Hota-kun's kind of the housewife in this chapter but don't worry…the brothers will balance this work out. I think I'll add more HotaruShinrei moments; they're kind of a cute 'couple'. Haha…I wonder how I'll do with this couple? Difficult, I bet. You can do it, Mi-chan!!! I'll tell you people how I got this idea next chapter; it's a funny story in depth. The reason why I call this story 'Hydrangea' will be revealed too.


End file.
